dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Console (Origins)
The developer console allows you to perform functions in the game which are not normally possible (multiple classes, new items, kill all enemies on screen, immortality, etc). Warning: It is very important to note that all codes have the ability to potentially break your game/saves. Use with caution and remember to back up your saved games. Accessing the Console Make a shortcut to your "daorigins.exe" file (located in the bin_ship) folder on your desktop or Start Menu. Add the line "-enabledeveloperconsole" to the end of the shortcut, without quotes, and it should look something like "C:\Program Files\Dragon Age\bin_ship\daorigins.exe" -enabledeveloperconsole. This also works for the STEAM version. Go to your My Games tab and right-click on Dragon Age: Origins. In the General tab you will see "Set launch options...", click on it and add "-enabledeveloperconsole" (without quotes). Open the file \BioWare\Dragon Age\Settings\KeyBindings.ini in your My Documents folder. Find the line that says OpenConsole_0 and change the value after the equals sign (=) to Keyboard::Button_Tilde. To open the console after running the game, press the ~ button in the top left corner of your keyboard. Note that adding this line to the shortcut created when you install which links to dalauncher.exe WILL NOT WORK. Also note that you will not be able to see the console, but you can tell that it is open because keys you normally can use as shortcuts to commands will no longer work (C for Character Record, etc). If you are still having problems, it may be necessary to run the shortcut as an administrator. Right-click the shortcut and choose 'Run as administrator'. You can also edit the shortcut. Right-click the shortcut and choose 'Properties.' Under the 'Shortcut' tab, click the 'Advanced' button. Check the option to 'Run as administrator.' Console Commands Type the following commands into the console after activating it. Note that you often won't see any notification that something has changed. Also note that you will not see the console, or what you are typing - this is normal. General Console Commands *'runscript addxp X' - Adds XP in the amount of X *'runscript zz_app_debug' -Starts the Approval Debug Helper Script which allows changing approval rates and setting flags like romance eligible. *'runscript zz_cli_debug' - Jumps you to the climax at Redcliffe castle (use at own risk) *'runscript zz_epi_debug '- Starts the Epilogue Debug and allows changing plot states and starting the epilogue immediately. *'runscript zz_pre_debug' - Starts the Prelude Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_ran_debug' - Starts the Random Encounters Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_lot_debug' - Starts the Lothering Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_cir_debug' - Starts the Circle of Magi Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_orz_debug' - Starts the Paragon of her Kind Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_ntb_debug' -Starts the Nature of the Beast Debug Helper Script which allows modification of the plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_arl_debug' - Starts the Arl Eamon Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_urn_debug' - Starts the Urn of Sacred Ashes which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_den_debug' - Starts the Denerim Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting around Denerim and the Landsmeet *'runscript zz_dlc_debug '- Starts some Test Script which allows some modifications of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_wmp_debug' - Starts the World Map Debug Helper Script which allows altering the main plot states and finish any of the main quests immediately. *'runscript zz_camp_debug' - Allows you to set the plot flag for and start the camp ambush, as well as teleport to the first camp you make. *'runscript zz_money X' - Adds copper in the amount of X (100x100 = 10000 = 1 Gold Piece) *'runscript pc_immortal' - Infinite health (will not drop below 0) *'runscript zz_addparty NPCname' - Add party member by name. Please note: this adds additional members but does not add additional portraits on the side. *'runscript zz_getparty' - Gathers all immediate party members *'runscript ai off' - Turns off AI *'runscript selectparty' - Party selection screen. WARNING: 'If you use this before aquiring all characters, it can cause a bug that prevents Oghren from joining your party. To fix it, you have to go to the Tavern in Orzimmar (Oghren won't be there) and then leave again. If you use the selectparty-command now, he appears in the selection screen. *'runscript chargen - Origin screen (character generator/creator) *'runscript killallhostiles' - Kill all enemies *'runscript zz_dropparty '- Removes entire party *'runscript zz_pre_demo2 '- Teleports player and party to Ostagar, may have other use *'runscript zz_pre_strategy '- Teleports player and party to Duncan's fire in Ostagar, may have other use *'runscript zz_talk_nearest '- Talks to nearest NPC, doesn't apply to party members *'runscript setplayerimmortal '- Same as pc_immortal *'runscript healplayer '- Instantly heals all party members *'runscript zz_givearmor '- Adds Dragonbone Legion Armor to inventory *'runscript zz_starmetal_sword' - Adds both Starfang versions (1H and 2H) to inventory. *'runscript cheat - Inspired: Major Cunning': Adds 30 armor and 100 defense to Party for 120 second. Note: The script in the game source says it sends an email to georg@bioware.com, brent@bioware.com, yaron@bioware.com saying Sorry, I had to cheat *'runscript zz_party_addgifts '- Adds the following gifts to inventory: - Antivan Leather Boots, Dalish Gloves, Alistair's Mother's Amulet, Duncan's Shield, Andraste's Grace, Cute Nug-Golden Mirror, Black Grimoire, Flemeth's Grimoire, and Sten's Sword *'runscript bowlingforferelden '- The player is surrounded by a globe of energy for 20s and knocks creatures he runs into out of the way. *'runscript zz_char_creation '- Opens the character creator screen. WARNING! This will override your game and you will lose all progress *'runscript zz_override_skills '- ? *'runscript AddEnemyToParty '- ? *'runscript RemoveEnemyFromParty '- ? *'runscript healbadger '- ? * runscript zz_createrunes - gives you runes and Oathkeeper sword * runscript zz_upgrade '''- opens up the enchantment window to do enchantments * '''runscript levelparty ? - resets party level, stats, etc. Adds assorted items to inventory. REMOVES AND DESTROYS all equipped items (unequipped items still may be overwritten by those items which are added to inventory) * runscript zz_set_trap '- Adds traps to inventory * '''runscript zz_reveal_map '- Reveals Map * '''runscript e3_addparty - Adds Jory and Daveth to party * runscript cheater - Adds/Unlocks Achievements ? * runscript zz_eurodemo_end '- Teleports player and party to Dalish Camp (error looping of some kind) * '''runscript zz_add_skills3 '- Adds 3 SKILL points, those will be visible after saving and reloading the game. * 'runscript zz_economizer '- Unequips all gear you're wearing. SIDE EFFECT: automatically sets your inventory capacity to the maximum (125). Won't unequip items, if there is no place left in the inventory. Can be used to remove the bugged disguise armor after Resue the Queen quest (the infamous game-breaking disguise armor bug) , though it won't restore any of your original (pre-disguise) gear, of course. * 'runscript zz_supercrit player '- gives you 1000 mana and health, and 50 Strength and Dexterity each * '''runscript dbg_setattrib attrib value - gives you a 180 sec. buff where attrib is a number from 1 to 6 (1 being str, 2 dex, etc. in order) and value is the amount by which you want the buff to raise it * runscript dbg_setattrib attrib -value - '''Same as above but subtracts from the Attribute value. The minus sign needs to be typed in next to the number (i.e. -50). * '''runscript injury remall or runscript injury remparty - removes injuries from self (remall) or party (remparty) * runscript zz_jump_around - Teleports you to set teleport points on the current map. (E.G. Map transition points.) * runscript zz_deathblow '''- Causes your character to animate a random finishing blow based on what weapon you have currently equipped. Weapons without a finishing blow will cause nothing to happen * '''runscript zz_addapproval X Y- Add approval to a character * runscript zz_addapproval X -Y - '''Same as above, but it subtracts approval points. Yes, you still need to type in "ADDapproval" for this as well. Just add the minus sign next to the number. * * Where a value for '''X is needed (e.g., in runscript zz_addapproval X Y), the following numbers represent characters in the game: *1 - Alistair *2 - Dog *3 - Morrigan *4 - Wynne *5 - Shale *6 - Sten *7 - Zevran *8 - Oghren *9 - Leliana *10 - Loghain Character Be aware that using any of these command will reset your character back to a level 2 class character and you will lose all your inventory and plot items. By adding an "x" to the above-mentioned codes you will 'NOT '''lose all your inventory or plot items. Like the above mentioned codes though, it may alter your Origin. For elves, your origin will be set to Brecilian for Warrior and Rogue. Dwarves will be set to Noble origin. It may also have other side-effects. Skills, Spells & Talents All skills, spells, talents & specializations can be manipulated using the following commands with the ID numbers found in the tables below. Note that these commands affect only the currently selected character. Skill ID Codes Skills Specializations Core Class Specializations ''Note: Mages can not access the Talent Menu and Warriors and Rogues can not access the Spell Menu, but spells and abilities added will appear on the first slot of the action bar, and all passive bonuses such as lock picking from Deft Hands remain intact as long as the core class is enabled. For Mages all Talent skills passive or otherwise must be added via console, for Warriors and Rogues all spells must be added via console. Deft Hands is only active if the Rogue Core Class is active, so Warriors and Mages must activate the Rogue Class (4020) in order to pick locks. '' ''Added Note: The above allows for some interesting combinations, for example a Warrior can be given the Haste and Mass Heal spells, and it's possible to play a dual class Warrior/Rogue with full access to all rogue and warrior talents. Talents & Spells Rogue :Rogue : :Dual Weapon : :Archery : :Assassin : :Bard : :Ranger : :Duelist : Warrior :Warrior : :Dual Weapon : :Archery : :Weapon and Shield : :Two-Handed : :Champion : :Templar : :Berserker : :Reaver : Mage :Mage : :Primal : :Creation : :Spirit : :Entropy : :Shape Shifter : :Spirit Healer : :Arcane Warrior : :Blood Mage : War Dog :Dog : Fade Forms :Forms : Archdemon :Monster : Category:Gameplay